Il était de retour
by Dissemblables
Summary: Le retour d'un certain Dieu, c'est assez renversant pour les Raimons. Encore plus pour un certain attaquant, qui n'est pas insensible à son charme.


**Petit blabla :** Bonjour bonjouur ! Tout d'abord, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Ensuite, mes personnages sont un peu ooc, encore, je sais, mais je l'aime bien moi Axel, quand il montre un peu ses sentiments. Un peu. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps avec tout mon blabla. Juste, une petite review si vous avez le temps, c'est gratuit et cela fait toujours plaisir ! Ah oui, et attention, fluff.

* * *

Pok. Plus personne ne disait un mot, trop ahuris par ce qui venait de se passer. Les Raimons jouaient un match contre Diamond Dust, une équipe de division suprême de l'Académie Alius.

-Le ballon est revenu... souffla Jack

Effectivement, après avoir été envoyé dans les tribunes, le ballon était revenu.

Un bruissement d'ailes. Une brise. Une personne apparût. Une personne, non _la_ , _la_ personne qui fait battre le cœur de l'attaquant de feu. La personne qui avait tout changé en lui. La personne qui l'avait obligé à se remettre en question, sans même y penser un seul instant. Byron, le Byron, celui dont son cœur était tombé amoureux, celui qui envahissait son esprit. Il était de retour.

"Byron..."

Comme un écho aux pensées d'Axel, Marc balbutia , les yeux écarquillés.

-By-B-B-Byron..

-Nous nous retrouvons, Marc Evans.

"Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Oh mon dieu, c'est le cas de le dire. En plus, je devient fleur bleue maintenant."

L'attaquant était en pleine contemplation. Intérieurement, évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses sentiments. Il entendait, à coté de lui, Eric dire à Sue qui était Byron. Ace moment, l'arbitre siffla la mi-temps, sortant Axel de sa contemplation muette. Une fois sortit du terrain, lui, Jude, Marc, Eric, Bobby et Jack se regroupèrent autour du Zeus. Ce dernier expliqua en long, en large et en travers les raisons de sa présence ici. Mais le blond n'écoutait pas, se laissant juste bercer par sa voix. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'abandonner comme ça, mais ne pût s'empêcher de le faire.

-Axel ? T'es là ? questionna le nouveau.

-Oui, je suis devant toi, répondit ce dernier, avec sa tête d'éternel blasé.

-Ça je sais, répondit Byron en riant. Mais je voulais dire est-ce que tu est là dans ta tête, parce que tu as l'air ailleurs.

-Je suis bien là mentalement aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Axel, un fin sourire au lèvres, heureux de voir son ami rire.

-Bref, dit-il en se reprenant, tu peux m'accompagner aux vestiaires, je ne sais pas où ils sont, et j'aime pas me changer devant tout le monde.

Face à la bouille d'ange que faisait Byron, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avec un vrai sourire, pas juste son haussement de sourcil habituel. Ce dernier prit son geste pour un " oui " et lui sourit à son tour, ce qui fit accélérer les battement du cœur du blond.

-Je te suis!

C'est sur ces mots qu'Axel partit devant, suivit de près par Byron.

* * *

"Pourquoi faut-il que l'uniforme des Raimons lui aille tellement bien a lui ?"

L'esprit de Byron fourmillait de pensées, certaines moins catholiques que d'autres, toutes dirigées vers la personne se trouvant devant lui, le guidant aux vestiaires. Le corps du blond le rendait fou, et il se faisait violence depuis trop de temps pour ne pas goûter ses lèvres et sa peau. Trop de temps, car depuis sa défaite contre lui, il était venu voir tous ses matchs, désespérant à chaque fois un peu plus quand il n'était pas présent. Mais il était revenu lors du dernier match, et Byron avait du se faire violence pour ne pas baver dans les gradins. D'ailleurs, quand il était entré sur le terrain toute à l'heure, il avait résisté à se tourner vers lui et tout lui dire, tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Surtout qu'il avait bien senti que lui ne se gênait pas pour le regarder .

-C'est ici, fit ce dernier.

Byron leva la tête, et vit Axel à l'entrée d'une salle. Il entra, pendant qu'il lui tenait la porte.

"Un vrai gentleman en plus. C'est pas possible d'être aussi parfait, comment je fais pour résister ... Allez courage Byron, tu as bien tenu depuis je ne sais combien de temps, tu peux encore continuer."

Mais non, il ne put tenir plus longtemps, il avait besoin du contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Alors pendant que le blond fermait la porte, le Zeus s'approcha doucement par derrière. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dur pour lui, il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester à faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors laissant tomber toute retenue, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son "ami" et déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Ce dernier se laissa faire, au plus grand plaisir de Byron. Surtout quand il sentit que sa respiration devenait saccadée, son corps de plus en plus chaud et que les battements de son cœur n'étaient pas du tout régulier.

-Je ne pensait pas te faire tant d'effets...

La phrase susurrée à son oreille fut le geste de trop. N'y tenant plus, Axel se retourna brusquement, ce qui fit soulever la tête du Zeus. Il se retrouva ainsi dos au mur, les mains de Byron au niveaux de ses reins, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Il mis sa tête dessus celle de son coéquipier, appréciant le contact de ses cheveux doux sous son menton. Ce dernier, agréablement surpris de sa réaction, posa sa tête sur son torse, tout en laissant celle de l'attaquant sur la sienne.

Ils étaient bien. Les battements de leurs cœurs étaient en parfaite symbiose. Ils aimaient cette proximité, ils aiment le contact de leurs peaux, ils aiment se sentir, il _s'aimaient,_ et ils l'avaient compris, ils avaient compris que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre étaient réciproque. C'est dans cette optique que le blond caressa doucement la joue de celui qui l'aimait. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de contentement, et se décida à briser l'agréable silence qui s'était installé.

\- Axel, je-

-Shhhh...Moi aussi je t'aime, oui, je t'aime comme un fou, mais profite juste de l'instant...

A ses mots, le cœur de Byron s'emplit de joie, et surtout d'amour. Il savait que l'attaquant ne dévoilait que rarement ses sentiments. Alors pour exprimer de qu'il voulait dire, il relevât sa tête et plongea ses yeux ardent dans les siens, dans ses yeux qu'il trouvait si bruns, si mystérieux, et, en ce moments, pleins d'amour. Voyant cela, il approcha doucement son visage, petit à petit, finissant par sceller ses lèvres à celle de son attaquant.

Ce fut l'explosion. Des centaines de papillons dansaient dans le ventre des deux amoureux, des frissons parcouraient leurs peaux, tant de sensations qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés auparavant. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient entre elles, d'un accord si parfait. Elles avaient trouvé leur place. Le baiser ne devient pas plus ardent, ils ne le voulaient pas, pas encore. Ils voulaient juste se montrer leur amour, ils voulaient juste s'aimer doucement, sans prendre en compte leur attirance physique. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin, et ils durent séparer, le manque d'oxygène qui se faisant ressentir. Mais ils ne voulait pas s'éloigner, et il ne le pouvaient pas. Alors leurs fronts se collèrent, chacun prenant appuis sur l'autre pour reprendre son souffle.

-By' ... Est-ce que on le dit aux autres?

-Je ne sais pas, je veux juste être heureux avec toi... Toi, tu veux faire quoi?

\- J'ai envie de t'aimer chaque seconde de chaque minute, chaque minute de chaque heure et chaque heure de chaque jour. Je ne veux pas forcément attirer l'attention, et je veux encore moins me cacher. Mais la seule chose que je veux vraiment, c'est que l'on puisse s'embrasser quand on veux, peux importe qu'il y ait des gens, peut importe leurs réactions, peut importe leurs préjugés. Et-

-Byron ! Axel! Le match va reprendre! Dépêcher vous!

Une voix raisonna dans les couloirs, la voix de Marc, analysa directement Axel, habitué a l'enthousiasme débordant de ce dernier lorsqu'il parlait de foot.

-Zut, je me suis pas changer, pesta Byron

C'est ce qu'il fit en vitesse, sous le regard appréciateur de son petit-ami, qui avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte .

\- Aphrodite hein?

-Oui, c'était ça mon nom de Dieu.

-Apollon aurait été plus approprié.

L'Apollon en question se retourna, légèrement surpris de cette phrase, mais maintenant portant l'habit des Raimons, et s'avança vers Axel. Il se rapprocha de lui, et mit doucement ses doigts sous son menton, y exerçant une légère pression qui fit fermer la bouche de ce dernier.

-Attention, n'avale pas des mouches.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gêné. Il posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Byron y répondit avec plaisir. Toutes les sensations éprouvées un peut plus tôt firent rapidement leur retour, les laissant essoufflés et amoureux.

-Allons y, avant d'être plus en retard.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ainsi sur le terrain, main dans la main. En voyant leurs doigts entrelacés, toutes l'équipe leur adressa un grand sourire. Jude arriva vers eux et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules .

-Félicitations! Mais fais attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, Byron, il est quand même sensible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ferrais le plus attention possible, répondit t-il en lançant un regard amoureux à Axel.

-Bien ! Allez, maintenant, tous sur le terrain, et plus vite que ça!

Le match reprit son cours. Mais malheureusement, certains garçons ne faisaient toujours pas confiance à Byron. La situation était bloquée, jusqu'à ce qu'Hurley, tout impartial qu'il était, intercepta la balle et la lui passa.

"Tant de grâce dans une simple réception de balle... C'est mon dieu...Je vais décidément finir par lui baver dessus à un moment... Je le sens dans dans mon corps, je ressens ses envies, je ressens ses joies, je ressens ses peines."

Alors il couru pour faire ce Byron attendait de lui. Quand Fox s'élançait sur ce dernier, il tapa doucement dans la balle qui atterrit dans les pieds de sa moitié,qui la lui repassa immédiatement, sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades et de ses adversaires. A partir de ce moment, le couple fut plus que fusionnel, sentant quand l'autre arrivait, se reposant sur lui, le couvrant également. Mais le score final fut quand même 2-2, aucune des deux équipes n'ayant réussit a prendre l'avantage.

Après ça, l'entraîneuse accepta Byron comme membre des Raimons.

 _Ellipse de quelque heure, nous sommes le soir._

-Tiens tiens, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que fait un certain Apollon ici?

Axel venait de rejoindre Byron sur le toit du collège Raimon. Il lui avait chuchoter ces mots à son oreille, ses bras ayant entourer la taille de son amour quelques instants auparavant. Byron se retourna dans les bras d'Axel, se retrouvant face à lui, ses yeux encrés dans les siens.

-Je pensais à nous. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime à jamais.

Il avait répondu en chuchotant également. Le coucher de soleil devant lequel ils se trouvaient était magnifique, ce qui contribuait au romantisme de la scène. Axel lui murmura , du ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime pour toujours.

Un baiser remplis de promesse. Un baiser rempli d'avenir. Un baiser remplit d'amour. Un baiser qui signifiait "avenir".

Et dans cet avenir, ils seraient ensembles.


End file.
